What really happened
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: During the Changing, Alby gets a memory back of his life before the Glade. Alby/Newt Slash. This is my first Maze Runner fic. COMPLETED.


Alby's PoV:

It's like floating in blackness. Alby doesn't know when this will end, and he starts to panic. He feels Newt's presence, even though he can't see him or feel him. He's there. The boy Alby loves, even if Newt may not love him back.

_I love you_, he thinks for the millionth time.

Then the memories come.

_He's excited to see Newt._

_ Newt had been gone for the whole summer, and Alby felt alone without him. But Newt is coming back tonight, and Alby is planning something special for him. He realized he had feelings for Newt, and he's going to tell his best friend before losing him again. _

_ When the doorbell rings, Alby rushes to get it. He opens the door and his best friend stands in front of him, his crush, his love. "Newt," he laughs, and throws himself into the boy's arms. Newt holds him tightly, and Alby clings to him, not caring about who's watching them. _

_ Newt tells Alby about his trip once they're inside. "I went to London, Rome, Iceland...Alby you would have loved it."_

_ Alby smiles. They sit on the couch, Alby closer to Newt than he should be, almost on his lap. He tucks his feet up behind him and listens as Newt talks about his trip. "Rome's great," Newt said. "We got a tour and we went to see statues of Caesar and-"_

_ That's when Alby kisses him. Newt doesn't pull away like Alby expects him to, he just wraps his arms around Alby's neck and deepens the kiss. Alby moans, his heart swelling with love, and before he knows it Newt is on top of him and Alby's on his back._

_ "Newt..." Alby's arms are around Newt's waist._

_ Newt's blushing. "I can't believe we actually did that," he says, then goes even redder. _

_ Alby smiles. "I love you, Newt," he says. "I've loved you for a long time."_

_ Newt stares down at him, his thumb caressing Alby's bottom lip. Alby shivers. "I love you too, Alby."_

When Alby wakes up, the memory begins to fade away and he can feel a lump in his throat because of that. He's shocked. _Newt and I knew each other_, he thinks. _We were lovers_.

Tears of joy fill his eyes, and gradually he feels someone holding his hand. Alby hears quiet sobs, and he knows they belong to his friend. No, his lover. Technically. It breaks his heart, but he swallows and says, "What are you crying for, slinthead?"

Newt looks up. Alby's startled, Newt looks terrible. His eyes are red and fresh tears are streaming down his face. You could tell he's been crying for a while. "Alby!"

Alby smiles. "You look worse than I feel," he says, trying to make Newt feel better, but Newt's not smiling. "Newt, what's wrong?"

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Newt takes a shaky breath, and all Alby wanted to do was just hold him. "You were screaming, Alby...we could all hear your screams from across the Glade."

"I'm sorry," was all Alby thought of to say.

"Everyone's worried about you, even Tommy...Never do that to me again, you...you idiot." He's still crying.

Alby squeezes his hand. "I knew you were here," he says, and Newt smiles.

And then they're kissing. Newt's lips brush over his, and Alby moans and runs his fingers through his best friend's soft, blonde hair. "Newt," he sighs against Newt's lips, and Newt just pulls him closer.

They're both panting when it's over. "Newt," Alby gasps, "the Changing...we knew each other. Before this whole Maze klunk. We were best friends, Newt, we...we were lovers."

Newt laughs, but it sounds more like a sob. He hugs Alby, and the tears finally spill down Alby's face. "Oh my God," Newt says, shaking in Alby's arms. "Alby, I love you, I love you so much...when I tried to kill myself, it was because of that," he confessed. "I wanted to live here with you, I didn't want to lose you, and I knew what leaving the Maze meant."

Alby's shocked at Newt's confession, and angry. "So you tried to leave me, idiot?" he almost snarls. Newt shrinks back into his chair.

"I - I loved you, and I knew you would never love me back-" he says, stammering.

"That doesn't matter!" Alby's yelling now. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Newt says. Alby just scoots towards the edge of the bed to be closer to Newt, puts his hand on the back of the boy's head and kisses him. It's not like the kiss they just shared, it's passionate but it includes tongue and teeth and they're tearing at each other's mouths. Newt groans. "Alby..." He bites down on Alby's lip but not hard.

That's when they hear the door open, and Alby knows it's Thomas when he hears him gasp. They break apart, both of them blushing furiously. "We weren't doing anything," Newt says quickly.

"Yeah, it didn't really look like it," said Thomas. "I'll go tell everyone you're awake. You lovebirds just carry on." With that, he closes the door, and Alby wants to go after him.

"Don't tell!" he calls, but it's probably too late. The way Thomas runs, the news is probably halfway across the Glade by now. He groans.

Alby looks at Newt, who's stil trying to catch his breath. "I want you to lay with me," he says.

"Scoot over, then." Newt gets up and Alby makes room for him on the bed. The blonde boy lays down and pulls Alby against him, and Alby snuggles close to his lover.

"I love you," Alby mumbles, and then falls asleep in Newt's arms.


End file.
